Paper Mario: Legends of the Dark (next idea) Wiki
Author's View I am a big Paper Mario fan myself and I loved all the Paper Mario games ever designed (except Sticker Star, graphics and theme are amazing, but this game can get you lost a lot without no hints as much) but as I think more into the future I would hate for any of these good games to fade into history, especially the classic Paper Mario. So it inspired me to create a game that all characters, partners, and villains are making a come back in one game where they will never be forgotten. Plot The Mushroom Kingdom has once again restored peace with no evil or threats lurking in site as the Mario Bros. can finally rest in knowing the kingdom is no where in need and attend to there jobs as plumbers. When then, they received a letter from Peach to invite them to a honor celebration for there heroism of saving the universe and for a strange reason, that could lead to a risk, she's inviting Bowser for turning to the good side for once as a team. The bothers unsure of the idea, decide to head to the party otherwise, but as usual the party comes to a disaster. A new villain is revealed and that villain is "The Dark King", a corrupted ruler/wizard who spent his days trapped in a dark prison and seeks revenge upon the universe for imprisoning him. Now it was up to Mario to face his greatest challenge yet to fight a very very powerful villain who is known to destroy planets, galaxies, and most likely a entire sector in one touch of his dark hands, and still able to team up or brainwash Mario's old foes from the past to do his bidding. Luckily for Mario he has his old pals and partners on his side to rely on for help once again on his great adventure to defeat a great evil. Unfortunately with there strength combined it isn't enough to stop him until Mario learns about 7 objects, known as the Heavenly Stars, were left behind to be claimed by a hero willingly to take on a daring quest to collect them all to stop The Dark King a second time. With even more problem solving, The Dark King's goal to rid the existence of the universe, can't be done unless he gains even more power from 7 elemental crystals, and if united he would gain untold power. Note: If you seem to think the Main Villain is too OP is because I want players to fell that he is a bad@$$ guy, which makes the lead up to the final battle more epic to the players if you think of it, you have a villain who can brainwash old enemies, destroy worlds, and lead to the end of the universe if not stopped. Just picture the battle, you will understand. Gameplay In gameplay when encountering an enemy or boss instead of your normal average stance battle you fight in a similar way in Super Paper Mario, except you fight in a 3D arena and not in boring 2D. If faced against an enemy you will be transported to a 3D arena with obstacles based on the common surroundings (Ex. ice traction, death pits, or giant rocks) with enemy or enemies on one side and Mario and Co. on the other. If faced against a boss the arena will either double or triple in size with more room to battle and with more difficulty. When the battle starts obviously to win is defeat all the enemies in the arena by old school jumping or hammer swinging or use Special Attacks, partner attacks, Items, and especially Star Power. The mechanics used to perform a Special Attack differ in a way to stance battle, to perform an Special Attack is go to the menu and select it, as well selecting Items, hammer, etc., as noticed the battle will freeze when selecting from the menu for extra time to choose while a battle has begun. Once selected the attacks can vary in if its only one shot or you have multiple chances until the enemy has took damage, but if you get damage while doing the attack, the attack fails and would have to be selected again which requiring more FP (Ex. Power Stomp can cause 2 more extra damage than your regular stomp and can be performed multiple time until the enemy has took damage). Partner mechanics are now a lot different sense now you can have the ability of having more than one partner out to attack thus preforming Super Attacks or Ultra Attacks. To attack with your partners, Co. and Mario need to swap where partners are in front and Mario is in back, note that whom ever is in front are more vulnerable to attacks. Legendary Story “Ahem” Today I will tell a tale of a legendary story that has been told for many years. It was has said in this story from beyond the cosmos there lied a dark sector in the universe where all evil is imprisoned to never return to the world. One of its biggest threats known to the universe was named The Dark King. He was an evil dark wizard who had in possession of powerful dark magic which wrecked havoc upon the mushroom world. At a time from his distant past he use to rule a fare kingdom but lost what was important to him in all of the world. This is a tale of the Legends of the Dark. ( Story Begins ) In a galaxy, within a world there lied a kingdom called the Mushroom Kingdom and there ruler was there king but he was not no ordinary king he had a gift of magic given to him by the spirits from heaven to protect his kingdom and entrusted him he uses it for good only. He also had a daughter by his side that he loves her very much and would do anything to keep her safe. Outside the kingdom lurked thieves and villains who do anything to rule a kingdom such as the king but any attempt they tried they were always foiled by the kings magical powers. Until a day a ingenious villain found a weakness to the kingdom and that weakness is the kings daughter. If they were able to kidnap her the Mushroom Kingdom would fall, along with the king and victory would become there’s. At night, they breached the walls, traveled by roofs of houses, made there way inside the castle, and successfully kidnapped the kings daughter. The king woke from a scream and noticed his daughter was taken by thevies and rushed after them, but lost them as they got even further away. The villains plan had worked successfully but wether did they know they had created a greater monster upon them. The king had grown with sorrow and never gave up looking for his daughter after each day, but still found no sign her. Every day he search and search and search but grown angry and angrier after everyday until one day he snapped. After seeing the cruelty in the universe he wanted to destroy it all to avenge his daughter and destroy anything that kept her away. He went on a rampage destroying villages, landscapes, he destroyed everything to find his daughter and still he could not and had to assume the worst that she was gone for good. Over time his heart had darkened and his magic turned evil from his anger and hate and then was given the name, The Dark King. The Mushroom Kingdom fell into chaos under his quest to destroy the universe and was nearly there to accomplish his goal. From the heavens the star spirits looked down on the dark world, seeing what there gift of magic has become, it had to be stopped. The Star Spirits took a stand and tired to claim The Dark King's magic by force but, failed. The king had become so powerful from is anger and sadness the Spirits from heaven were defeated except one. A hero rose from the sky named Harosis and told him to stand down and give up his powers. The Dark King laughed at his demand and said, “I will not give my powers until this world is destroyed for its cruelty.” The skies darkened, the earth shook, lightning filled the skies, tide waves formed, the battle was furious a battle against good and evil. Harosis gave it his all but The Dark King was still too strong so Harosis sacrificed himself to take down his dark magic. The king had fallen, Harosis was no long apart of this world. The Star Spirits rose from the violent battle and quickly to action. They drained him of his powers and sealed it away to never be used again as for the Dark King he was transported into the Dark Dimension, a dark prison in the universe, where he will live his days and never return. But there was a vision that one day The Dark King will return to the world. If that vision is true the Spirits from Heaven set out a quest to find a chosen hero that will defeat the king if he ever returns. But one question still remains, what had become of the Dark Kings daughter? ( scene opening ) Villain 1: “You said the kingdom will fall, you said we will have control of the kingdom well no we didn’t, now we made him even more powerful for us to fight and he’s destroyed half of the world, your plan stinks.” Villain 2: “ I swear that plan was full proof. “ Villain 1: “So what do we do with her, where stuck with her” (Crunch) Toad: “hello is someone there?” Villain 1: “Crud its probably one of the kings soldiers……..RUN!” Villain 2: “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Villain 2: “leave her here she has no use to us anymore.” (Drops the basket and runs) Toad: “Hello” Toad: “huh of could of swore I heard something” (sees basket and walks to it) Toad: “who would leave this lying around” (Looks in basket) Toad: “It’s a child!” Toad: “Who would of abandon you” Toad: “Its okay I’ll take good care of you.” (walks away with basket) Prologue: A Chaotic Past Prologue starts out when we meet Luigi and Mario at there house trying to fix a water pipe leak in there sink that goes horribly wrong, (for laughs) when they receive a letter from Parakarry from Princess Peach. It was an invite to a celebration when they saved the world as a team. Mario and Luigi except the invite and walked to the castle. On the way they notice unusual surroundings such as dark clouds swirling above the Mushroom Kingdom but they assume its nothing and walked to the castle. There they meet Peach and other mushroom citizens outside as they congratulate Mario and Luigi for saving the universe, where Peach is joyful that they came and wondered if Bowser got his letter or not. A cut scene starts where you see Bowser’s Castle and Parakarry is taking a letter to Bowser the first time, but gets beaten up by his minions mistaken as intrudor and gets taken to Bowser. Inside his castle, Bowser had other issues to deal with by watching his son, Bowser Jr. and hoping Kammy Koopa shows up soon to help. Parakarry was taken to Bowser and realizes that his idiotic minions attacked the mailman. Bowser gets the invite from Parakarry, but quickly rejects it, to avoid looking soft to his son and minions even though he really wants to go. But then Bowser receives an unknown gift from Princess Peach that even Parakarry doesn’t know about. In disreguard of Parakarry's cautions Bowser opens the gift anyway and sees some sort of a bomb that causes him to have a flashback of the time he last saw this (Paper Mario and the Thousand-year Door), which he falls for the same mistake again. After the dust clears you see Bowser, his son, and his minions wiped out, where a unknown character warps in and gloats to himself on how Bowser doesn’t learn from his mistakes. He then uses his powers and teleports everyone out of the room for an army when his master arrives. Finally Kammy Koopa finally arrives and notices that no one is around in thinking everyone ditched her. Meanwhile back at the castle a storm rolled in, from the same clouds as before. Peach then orders everyone inside, where at this point you’re able to have control over Mario and talk to some of the citizens around. If you talk to certain ones, you’ll learn about the wizards have been acting strangely lately which is your cue to talk to the wizards next. Each wizard that you talk to will tell about there senses about a great evil is approaching causing more foreshadow. Sooner or later you would run into Merlon in the library looking out the window at the dark clouds. When you talk to him, startling him, he reveals a theory to you about the dark clouds, which is a signal of a powerful evil presents. Where suddenly Peach over hears the discussion worried, and asks what the problem is. Merlon will ask if you heard the story of The Legends of the Dark. Mario and Peach will say “no” and Merlon tells. He mentions to you about that from beyond their world there lied a dark sector in the universe where all evil is imprisoned. But from years ago there was a ruler before Peach, which he had become corrupted by evil and was locked away to never return. One day a vision was seen that he would return, and Merlon says in his own words, “but I’m afraid it’s today.” Peach asks who is the name of ruler who is imprisoned. Merlon says in hesitation “The Dark King”, frightened by the name, Peach walks out with you and discusses more about the problem. But before then an earth tremor shook the castle, storm clouds filled the skies, lightning struck the castle with fury. In the background you could hear laughter then a spoken voice from out of nowhere saying,” I have returned”. Then multiple flashes of lightning struck inside the castle as a dark shadowy figure rises out of the floor, it was The Dark King. He starts making a speech on his return while the rest on the crowd was in-shocked. Then the wizards grouped in the corner try to stand up and fight but were instantly defeated as it seems that he had grown more powerful while he spent his time trapped in the cursed dimension. Peach steps up in ask of why he had came here. The king describes that he wants his castle back from the funguses that took it from him long ago to begin his assault upon the universe, but transform it into his own image, in his opinion its too pink. Peach is angered by the comment on the castle and she defies the kings powers on doing so, but she is proven wrong. The Dark King raises his staff and spoke unknown magic words from his book and stamped his staff to the floor. Flashes of light strobed the room from his staff then the surrounding area by the king turned dark and started to spread, the rooms and doors rearrange, the surrounding walls turned black, the castle was transforming to an evil fortress. From the outside the citizens panicked and ran for hiding as the earth shook once more. Back inside the fortress, Peach was proven wrong, then Mario stepped up to protect Peach. The King laughed maniacally asking who the fool is thinking he can stop him. Luigi, cowering behind Mario, describes Mario to be the hero who saved all worlds. The King in discussed, that he cannot believe that a plumber was the chosen hero that saved the universe from destruction, but he ignores and doesn’t take him as a big threat. He then summoned and assembled his dark army called the shadow soldiers to imprison every citizen in the castle except for Peach, he had a special room for her, he exclaimed. Once more he used his powers to kidnap Peach, as usual, where Mario tries to save her but instantly gets knocked out by powerful magic blast. The king seeing him K.O.ed on the floor, sees him as a foolish weakling and a waste, decides to end his game for good. With another power blast from his magic staff Mario poofs out of then air like he was disintegrated, so they thought. The citizens gasped as Peach couldn't believe her eyes that Mario was gone. The king proceeded as planned and from the distance, the overview of the world, the mushroom world gets destroyed from a blast of light. Chunks of the mushroom world floated away to all parts of the universe creating the map overview, where you see the Dark King’s fortress floating in a different general direction. Then suddenly you see Mario teleported and floating unconsciously through space seeing that he’s still alive where an unseen character, who later on will play a major part in the plot, talks to him through his mind about he is the only one who can stop this ancient evil that threatens to destroy the universe. Then from the corner of the screen you see he’s hurdling towards a familiar place called Star Heaven (Paper Mario). Inside this civilization you see Eldstar looking upon the destroyed world when Mario crashes into tree surprising him and yells for help. Mario gains consciousness and wakes up seeing Eldstar and Misstar, two past acquaintances, and questioning what happen. Mario explains in gibberish what had happened and in the conversation you’ll get an option of yes or no if he remembers them, which will be asked multiple times throughout the game if you haven’t played any of the Paper Mario series for any explanation for a better understanding. If you choose yes, Eldstar will ask you to follow him to the sanctuary located in the middle of there civilization, which will serve as the main hub. As you arrive inside the star spirits surprised to see Mario once again where, if you chose no, they each explain themselves causing extra dialect to read. After there explanations about themselves Mario then remembers what happened and demands the Star Spirits to take Mario to the fortress keeping Peach captive, but are unable to do so because of 2 main reasons. First reason is that they don’t know where the fortress went. Second reason is if they knew where the fortress is, Mario would get instantly destroyed again by the king. Next they tell the main goals of the story. There ancestors before them created objects called the Heavenly Stars the could lead to the defeat of The Dark King if all are collected. After there tell of there ancestors’ story they describe The Dark Kings plan on how he plans to destroy the universe. They tell from the book that he created called the Dark Prognostics that another prophecy foretold, if 7 elemental crystals were reunited the user would gain untold power, which the Dark King plans to full-fill to lead the destruction of the universe. But it so happens these elemental crystals were given to the guardians from there past ancestors. There ancestors had doubts on the guardians they’ve chosen were not strong enough to defend against themselves if great evil tried to steal the Heavenly Stars for there own nefarious purposes. So they gave them the elemental crystals which gave them power if evil ever struck. But all Mario has to do is gain one crystal to stop them from reuniting. The one problem that faces Mario is where are they located, but a better question to ask is what galaxies did they end up in. Then a yell from a star kid from outside the sanctuary asking was asking for assistance. They walked outside and it seems that a goomba crashed into a tree same way as Mario, but stuck. The only way to get him down is to shake the tree where Klevar asks Mario to run to Clerkar’s items shop and get the hammer from the storage room. Once you collect the hammer you’ll get a tutorial on how to use it from Clerkar, which then you can use it to shake the tree to get the trapped goomba down. Hitting the tree several times the trap goomba falls down with a thud, but then Mario realizes its Goombario, an old partner he took on adventures with. Goombario, surprised to see Mario scene he’s his biggest fan, explains what he could remember. He tells from the wicked party smasher, the Dark King, interrogated him to tell him where the 1st elemental crystal was, which could mean that he knows where the 1st Heavenly Star was too, but he says he made the Dark King angry and he was thrown into space where then he landed here. The star spirits exclaimed asking him that he knew were the first crystal was. He tells a story that Goompa told him of his Great Goompapa were he was chosen by a Star Spirit to protect the Heavenly Star and was given super powers. Then he describes his Great Goompapa lived in Petalburg where one star spirit added in, that he saw the same land mark floating into the Clustar Galaxy, which is where they needed to begin there adventure. But before going Goombario decides to join Mario on your quest to save the universe, and also shows you how to battle using him as the test dummy. After the tutorial battle with Goombario one star spirit grabs a badge called power stomp then are given tutorial over that. Then the Star Spirits summon the star cursor to fly to your choice of destination where you get an overview of the world map. Mario and Goombario hop in and take off to the first Chapter of the game. Chapter 1: The Fire-Breathing Brother Returns Chapter 2: Tricks & Treats of Magic Chapter 3: Trails of Betrayals Chapter 4: After Foes Showdown Chapter 5: Secrets Within the Wild Jungle Chapter 6: Glitches in time Chapter 7: This Means War Chapter 8: The True Powers of Light and Dark Pit of 100 Bosses This place is an optional side-quest challenge that can be only accessible after Chapter 3 and returning to Shooting Star Summit to an astronomer on the other side of the summit. If you talk to him he'll let you barrow his teloscope and you'll spot another shooting star where you can make another wish. This time you will get an option saying "I wish to accomplish the impossible", if picked it cause a new galaxy to be born on the map. If you fly over to the galaxy you'll enter to an unknown landmark where an unknown voice speaks of welcoming you and asks will you risk a challenge never to be done by mushroom history. He explains that he has the power to reanimate old foes if Mario is willing to take the challange. If you select yes you signed a death wish. Note: Nominate your favorite or hardest enemies, mini boss, or boss in the comments below for a ranking vote out of 100. Trivia Questions 1. What place are the Star Spirits located? (answer qustions in the comments below) 2. Who wanted to be elected mayor in Petalburg? Answers 1. Star Heaven Heavenly Stars Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse